The Adventure So Far
Introduction This page details the adventure, session by session. Session One You were travelling with the merchant Traveus when you were set upon by goblins and wolves. You fought them off but one got away with Traveus' box. He sent you into a dungeon to retrieve it where you fought goblins, bandits and the dark wizard Malareth himself! Session Two You retrieved Traveus' stolen box, identified the mysterious rider Malareth and killed him. You discovered that the box contained a skull infused with necromantic energy and suspected Traveus of lying to you. However, you accepted his offer of 100 gold pieces each to accompany him to the Cairngorm Peaks to purify the skull in the temple. Session Three You journeyed along the kings road, persuaded guards to let you out of the Fallcrest area and fought off a goblin ambush. You then found a roadside building, which Thofire Silvertouch broke in to. You found a golden statue of Lolth and a bag containing 80 silver pieces. You were then captured and taken to the bandit coalition's main encampment, You escaped and defended the encampment from the bandits attempt to take it back. You then used your knowledge of the environment and orienteering skills to discover you had to go west, back to kings road. While travelling back to the road you were attacked by wolves, who you easily fought off. By this time it was growing late, so you stopped off in a roadside inn where Orklan Boarhide consumed 40 tankards of ale before falling unconcious onto the ground. You heard rumors of a dark cult practising evil rituals in the stone circle in the Gardbury Downs. Session Four You Investigated the rumors of a dark cult and after some investigation, found that the stone circle was located in the centre of the Gardbury Downs. You followed the tracks of goblins and kobolds and came to a wide chasm. On the other side of the chasm lay a drawbridge, you shot away the rope holding it up and crossed the chasm while being attaked by a mob of goblins and kobolds. You finally arrived at the stone circle and found it abandoned. You noticed a device to magnify the moons light into an orb in the centre of the circle. You waited until night when a full moon rose. Four cultists arrived and used teh apparatus to summon a Fledgeling White Dragon which crushed them as it landed. You defeated the dragon and continued on your way to the Cairngorm Peaks. When you arrived at the temple you found it abandoned. It was filled with undead, and contained an invisible maze puzzle. When you enetered the last chamber, Traveus told you to stand back as he performed the purification ritual. Instead he transformed himself into a Demon Lord and Summoned Core Hounds. You killed him and his hounds and he exploded in a fireball.The skull was destroyed and, returned to his Dwarven form, Traveus sank to his knees and begged his forgiveness, saying the skull had corrupted him. You killed him and kicked his body onto the floor. You then returned to Winterhaven where festivities were already beginning for Wintertide! Session Five Having returned from the temple in the Cairngorm Peaks you found festivities beginning in Winterhaven. You played a variety of carnival games and although a stranger was awarded the gold medal. Members of your party obtained silver and bronze. The carnival games included Bagatelle, President and Darts with a special mention reserved for the EPIC Bug Building Game! Session Six You arrived back in Fallcrest after a months holiday. The duke wanted to speak to you immediately, he sent you on a quest to save the Barony of Harkenwold from The Iron Circle. As you arrived in Harkenwold, you noticed a pillar of smoke rising above a nearby hillock. Upon investigating you found a small farmstead being burned by some Iron Circle followers. You defeated them, saving Ilyana and her two sons. She suggested you speak to Reithann in the Druid's Grove. Reithann tells you to rid the barony of the Bullywugs in a nearby cavern to free up the arms of Tor's Hold. You then journeyed on to Aldbridge and met Dar Gremath, the leader of the resistance movement. He told you to harrass Iron Circle supply lines and soldiers. You decided to go with what Reithann told you to do first. When you arrived at the mouth of the cavern a group of Bullywugs and Stirges attacked. You defeated them and moved into the inner cavern where you were attacked by the chieftain of the Bullywugs, Gloorpk and his servants. You defeated him too and prepared to leave the cavern triumphant. Session Seven You decided to drink from the water in the cave and were transported to the Shadfell where you found yourself in a small crypt. You were immediately set upon by waves of zombies and skeletons. The next room was occupied with a death knoght guarding a dungeon holding a variety of strange creatures. You managed to persuade him to let you pass. In the final room, you were attacked by a black dragon accompianied by a group of mind-controlling shades. In this battle you were pitched against each other, but finally managed to defeat the dragon. By jumping off the edge of the platform you were transported back to the overworld. While leaving the cavern you were attacked by a returning group of Bullywugs. You defeated them and moved on to Tors Hold to persuade the men there to lend their swords to the resistance movement. After much paperwork and a short meeting, you were successful. You then returned to Dar Gremath who gave you the items required to pose as a travelling circus. Session Eight Upon reaching a small inn to stay the nigfht in you were confronted by a group of Iron Circle soldiers. After a testy interview, the situation deteriorated into a fight. You defeated them and stayed the night in the inn. Next you began the journey to the location of the convoy ambush. During the journey home you overheard a family conversation in a small home that suggested that going to meet the Woodsinger Elves might be a prudent course of action. On the way you were confronted by a roving search mob, apparently looking for a group of adventureres opposing the Iron Circle who had just defeated the Bullywugs. You lulled them into a false sense of security with your circus act and poisened them with mugs of beer spiked with poisonous mushrooms. The convoy was dispatched in a similar manner, this time with the pretence of a broken cart. You captured and interrogated one of the Iron Circle guards and resolved to return him to Dar Gremath. Session Nine You sent the cart back to Aldsbridge and left the unconcious Iron Circle soldiers in a ditch. You then continued to the camp of the Woodsinger Elves. They promised to help if you dealt with the evil undead necromancer Yisarn. You defeated some goblins and spiders at the stone circle and poured the dragon blood into the bowl, activation the teleportation circle to Yisarn's lair. There you defeated his goblin guards and emissary. You continued into his inner chamber and fought a climactic battle which ended in all but one of you dying. With Yisarn dead you returned to the Woodsinger Elves, they kept their promise and rallied their troops to aid the resistance movement in the upcoming battle. A scout then arrived saying that Redthorn was amassing troops and planned to march on Aldbridge in two to three days time. The elves said they would get there with all the speed they could muster. Session Ten You organised the rebel army into a state ready to defend Aldbridge from the Iron Circle forces. This included digging a spiked trench and pouring Serkonan fire into it. The battle began, you were stationed in the forward command post with Dar Gremath. A group of assassins flanked the main force and attacked the command post. You killed them. Immediately afterwards a messenger arrived to tell you of a breach in the frontline to the east. You were sent to hold the line until reinforcements could arrive. You held back hordes of Iron Circle troops and successfully defenced the frontline until the Woodsinger elves arrived to reinforce the line. You then saw Nazin Redthorn himself attacking the bridge. You swiftly moved over to him and ordered the troops to retreat to behind the ditch. You wounded Nazin and defeated his guard, forcing him to retreat back to Harken to tend to his wounds. Meanwhile, the rebel troops, inspired by Redthorn's retreat, defeated the Iron Circle and drove the survivors back to Harken. Dar Gremath congratulated you, then told you that to crush the Iron Circle once and for all you would have to enter Harken Castle, kill Nazin Redthorn and deal with the remainder of his forces. Session Eleven You arrived in Harken, the capital of Iron Circle controlled territory. There you found Old Kellar's house and bluffed your way in, posing as Iron Circle soldiers. He told you of a secret entrance into the Iron Keep. You climbed stealthily up the steep hill surrounding the keep and entered through the secret entrance. Then, some guards walked into the room. You were nearly discovered but through quick thinking, managed to cover your tracks. Thofire Silvertouch then crept around to the drawbridge. In the process he was discovered, setting off the alarm bells. Despite this, he managed to escape and lower the drawbridge unobserved. Meanwhile the rest of the party crept towards the drawbridge, and when it lowered rushed into the room. You quickly dispatched the few Iron Circle guards on that floor, but alerted those on the other floors to your presence. When you arrived at the top of the stairs, the three hobgoblins waiting there were ready for you. Soon, Nazin Redthorn himself emerged along with a dark adept. A well placed sleep spell cast by Eraamion took down the adept and one hobgoblin, the others resisting its embrace. Thofire heroically and perhaps foolishly ran to face Redthorn alone. Although he inflicted many mortal wounds he fell to repeated slashes with Nazin's flail. Ghazghkull rushed forward in an attempt to save him, but he too fell to the attacks of the Redthorn and his guards. Meanwhile Jedcit selflessly healed other party members, disregarding his own safety in favour of others. He too fell unconcious after Redthorn caused the floor erupted in flame. Ghazghkull managed to survive his injuries. Thofire and Jedcit were not so lucky, they perished fighting for the freedom of Harkenwold and its people. But their deaths were not in vain. Together, Eraamion and Orklan defeated Redthorn and sent the Iron Circle into retreat. The Iron keep was returned to its rightful owner, the Baron Stockmer, once he was freed from his own prison. You carried Stockmer to hospital and the dead to the temple where you asked two clerics of Pelor to attempt a resurrection. They told you that it was a long and difficult process and to come back that evening to learn the result. Outside, the people of Harken rejoiced at your victory, but some mourned for the heavy price that was paid for it. Casualties: Jedcit "Bigmace" Proudspark, Cleric of Erathis Thofire Silvertouch, Thief from Greenhills Session Twelve Later, in the afternoon you returned to the temple to find that the resurrection process had failed, your friends were dead. At this point a short dwarven cleric wearing the robes of Pelor stepped forward and presented himself to you. His name was Magni Bronzebeard and he wished to offer you his services in Jedcit's stead. You accepted him and continued on your way. Then a shadowy drow emerged from the shadows. It transpired that it was Algrim Shadowstep, come to warn Thofire of a threat to his life, he had come too late. He too joined the party. The next day dawned to much celebration and those of you who took part in the defeat of the Iron Circle were knighted defenders of Harkenwold. Later, Jedcit was buried and his funeral rites said. You then began the journey back to Fallcrest. On your way out of Aldbridge a short human and his wife asked if you might go to see the Turnfin Halflings and guard their boat as it went upriver. Some of you decided to accept their request, others did not. By this point it was getting much colder and as you entered the forest it began to snow, harder and harder. By the time you made camp the storm was full-blown. When you awoke in the morning you were snowed in. You arrived in Fallcrest to find it abandoned, its people gathered among tents arguing about future prospects. After much tumult in the crowd a riot broke out. You quelled it, but suddenly you heard chanting coming from the sky. A flying longship burst through the clouds and crashed into the river bank. Out jumped undead warriors! After you had defeated them the figurehead on the ship asked is you had the ice scepter. It was then that you noticed a half-elf escaping through the crowd. You stopped him, ascertained that his name was Marko Lancet and took the ice scepter from him. You boarded the ship when the Lord Warden asked you to fly the ship to whither it would take you and stop the endless winter. You flew the ship through a harsh storm, being sorely hurt on the journey. When you arrived you found a large door carved into a cave in the cliff. You entered and saw a large man who claimed to be the Winter King. You were suspicious and soon revealed that his dinner table, assistant and hounds were illusions. Combat ensued. During the fight, Marko entred and shouted that he was not the Winter King. You defeated him and began the interrogation. You found that his name was Bortek, but not much else as Magni killed him by hitting him with his mace. Magni, scared by an illusion of a spider, ran down the right corridor, straight into some guards coming to investigate. The following combat was bloody, with some of you close to death. You defeated them and looked on down the corridor. Session Thirteen You then decided to investigate some of the rooms on your right. The first turned out to be an ancient dwarven teleportation circle defended by three wraiths. Their mad babbling filled your ears and the following combat was tense, with many of you thrown backwards against the wall of the corridor, your mind filled with terrible thoughts. The teleportation circle turned out to be a destination only and despite your best efforts, none of you could decipher the ancient dwarven runes. The next door opened into a small alchemy lab wherein you found three frozen potions of healing along with a pile of soggy pages. Through the next door you could hear a woman begging for you to free her. Upon further investigation she revealed herself as the Winter King's wife, although some of you seemed more interested in taming the owlbear in a nearby cell in the prison than listening to her cries. The owlbear refused to be tamed, instead it ran out of its cage and attacked you, in response you gave it some more food, sending it to sleep, then mercilessly killed it. The Winter Queen offered to take the ice scepter and using it, persuade the Winter King to stop the endless winter. After agreeing to accompany her to the entrance of his throne room, you once again set off through the corridors. An initial wrong turn into a great hall sent you back to near where you started. Then the Winter Queen led you a different route, eventually arriving at the door to the Winter King's throne room. She promised to be back soon, and entered, taking the ice scepter with her. Growing bored you wondered into an adjacent kitchen where three dwarves and a human spoke to you aggressively. After Magni was dragged into the nearby refuse pit by an otugh tentacle, and a tense conversation had followed, combat broke out. The fight was long and deadly, many of you fell to the ground, unconscious. Those of you who entered the refuse pit were infected with a terrible disease known only as otugh filth fever, but all of you recovered after a lengthy rest. You defeated them, but your victory came at a cost, Magni, after being dragged into the refuse pit, and ravaged by the otugh, fell unconscious and died of his wounds. It seems that your party is not a very safe place for clerics. Marko Lancet was also slain, meaning that you are now without a guide. After the encounter, you lay down and slept for many hours. It was only when you woke up that you realised that the self proclaimed 'Winter Queen' had yet to return, you began to harbour suspicions. You then had a choice ahead of you - move to confront the Winter King now, or attempt to find a secret passage into his chamber or more information before you make your attack? Casualties: Magni Bronzebeard, Cleric of Pelor Session Fourteen You decided to explore some of the other rooms in the area before confronting the Winter King. One, a library of soggy books, turned out to contain an orange potion in a horn, a potion of dragon breath! Another room was clearly a forge, although the forges glowed with blue flame. Within stood a tiefling, a skeleton and an ogre. During the ensuing battle you realised that the forges were magical and made weapons dipped in them temporarily more powerful, but were never able to use your new-found knowledge as the tiefling blocked the doorway. Later, another skeleton arrive with an entourage of tieflings, humans with halberds and a gnome illusionist. By this point the situation was looking dire, with many of you lying unconscious on the floor. You called for our warlock ally Viclamin with a magic shout and soon, he arrived. At this point, with extra manpower, the battle took a turn for the better and you defeated the adversaries with no deaths. Feeling weak and unable to face much more you decided that it would be best to face the Winter King, before exploring further, lest more battles should sap your strength and resources further. You entered the large throne room and saw the Winter King entombed in ice, Suddenly, from out behind a pillar and small gnome, who you recognised as Zanna from the first room appeared. Laughing maniacally she revealed how she had tricked you into thinking she was the Winter Queen, before placing the ice sceptre in a slot in the ice surrounding the Winter King above his hand. The Winter King awoke and demanded that you kneel before him. You obeyed and a terse conversation followed in which he repeatedly threatened to freeze you and turn you into his undead minions. Eventually, he had had enough and began to attack. Algrim who had been invisible suddenly moved to attack. The WInter King, taken by surprise was unable to act for a few vital seconds, giving you time to rain blow after blow upon him. When he finally came to his senses there was little he could do to stop his demise. As a final blow felled him he exploded into a shower of ice, knocking both Algrim and Ghazghkull unconscious. Immediately, the ice holding the dungeon together began to melt. It became immediately apparent that the whole place was going to collapse and you needed to escape quickly. Lifting your unconscious comrades onto your shoulders you rushed for the exit. You had just enough time to pick up Marko Lancet's corpse and decapitated head before leaving, Magni's body was left in the refuse pit due to the difficulty of removing it and the danger of infection. You rounded a corner in time to see the recently thawed ranks of frozen soldiers emerge from a nearby room. Clearly not knowing where they were going they rushed in random directions. Suddenly a white dragon burst from the same room, sending soldiers flying. It began to chase you. Perhaps through sheer luck you reached the exit and jumped aboard the long-ship before it could catch you. you flew away into the rapidly clearing storm just in time to see the entire dungeon collapse behind you, crushing the dragon under a large piece of ceiling. Flying through the storm proved to be almost as harrowing as the first time, so it was with great relief that you sighted Fallcrest. But Fallcrest was in flames. After a rough landing, crushing a house in the process, you arrived outside the Lord Wardens long-house. Remembering that you had left Thofire's body in there, you rushed into the flames, but you were stopped by the Lord Warden, who informed you that his body had been taken to the moratorium. After pushing through an adoring crows you arrived at the coffin-makers. You found Thofire's coffin and arranged for it to fixed up with a horse and cart. Afterwards you all felt extremely tired and went to the inn for a night of autograph signing, beer drinking and ultimately - sleeping. You woke up in the morning and quickly boarded the cart on which was stored Thofire's coffin. You rode out of Fallcrest up towards Winterhaven, some of you to go to Greenhills to bury Thofire's body, others of you planning to leave the wagon and set off on other paths. It was clear by then that the adventures of the party as a single unit were over. But that did not mean that the individuals within it were done with adventuring. Those who were on the road to Greenhills still had a long and dangerous journey ahead of them. Epilogue Please do fill in your character's final actions. Eraamion travelled to Greenhills with Algrim and Viclamin and buried Thofire. He then tied off some loose ends regarding Breunor Darkeyes and retired from adventuring in order to work in the Serkonan government. Category:The Story So Far '''Algrim '''travelled with Eraamion and Viclamin to Greenhills and buried Thofire. He then dealt with Breunor Darkeyes, before spending years tracking down Breunor's assassins, ending his crusade with Nyyssa Ratko, who had abandoned him when he was 50 years old. Although he did kill her, Algrim succumbed to wounds that he had obtained in the battle, and died at the age of 201.Category:Official Pages